


The Hat

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Knitting (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Yarn is not happy.





	The Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



I’m a hat!  I was a gorgeous ball of yarn, and now I’ve been turned into a hat; perched on top of a head, and pulled off when my wearer decides they’re too hot.  I was going to be a scarf at the very least, beautiful, and draped luxuriantly round the wearer’s neck.  I had dreams of becoming a sweater, admired by all, and stroked softly whenever I was placed lovingly on the shelf.  Instead of which I’m a hat, pushed into a coat pocket.  I suppose it could have been worse; I could have been a pair of mittens.


End file.
